


Thankful

by AutisticWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Microfic, Post-Episode: s04e08 Future Boy Zoltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Harold is so happy to have Quentin back in his life.





	Thankful

Even though he has a permanent smile on his face, Harold is often not at all happy. Although, now he feels like he doesn’t have to hide his true emotions behind a forced smile. Because… he has someone who almost never smiles back in his life.

A week ago, Quentin, his old comedy partner and ex-boyfriend appeared in Beach City. And with the help of the ever-enthusiastic Steven Universe, he and Quentin have reconnected for the first time in years. And… Harold is so incredibly thankful to have Quentin back in his life.

Quentin is a pessimist, and Harold always ends up dropping a fake smile around his gloomy boyfriend. And so when he is with Quentin, his smiles are real and a small smile flickers onto Quentin’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
